Runaway Bride
by Tanulucydragneel
Summary: There is a girl named Lucy, who finds out she is a royal princess, what will she do, her father wants her married as quickly as possible, will she escape from the wedding? Sorry for the crappy summary, please review.
1. Chapter 1

I hated this day. I turned out to be a royal princess, named Lucille, and now I have a wedding to attend, **my wedding**. I was forced into this wedding by my father. I never wanted to marry this disgusting man who called himself a wealthy count, I wanted to love someone first then marry him, but I guess this was not the future for me.

There were just hours for the wedding, i had to get dressed. I wanted to see the town for the last time before I got married, so I made my way out of the palace gates. I was stopped by one of the guards. I entered the town,which was the same as before, with everyone busy in work Suddenly someone bumped into me both sat on the ground for a minute, then that person got up quickly and lent me a hand. As I got up I got to see his face clearly, a nice face cut, shining skin and pink hair, wait a second, PINK!

I remembered a quick memory that flashed in my mind, it was a small girl with blonde hair(I guess that's me)and a small boy with pink hair(mostly its him)._Natsu….._

"Hey are you ok?" a voice said, I snapped out my daze suddenly, looking directly at him.

"Natsu, are you Natsu?" I asked.

"How do you know my name!" he said with a shocked expression.

I suddenly grabbed him in a tight hug, all the people staring at us. He was still pretty shocked, but a soft smile spread on my face.

"Silly you forgot me, didn't you? You're as clumsy as always, ok you have three guesses to say who I am!" a sly smile appeared on my "first we got to get out of here, or maybe this news will be spread throughout the town!"

Breaking from my snuggly hug I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the forest.

"Now tell me, who am?"

"Hmm…,let me remember, are you Erza?" he said covering his head in fear, thinking I might hit him.

"I am NOT Erza!Two guesses left only"

"Then are you Lisanna?" he said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm not her" I knew Natsu had lost her long ago. I too felt sad as she was my good friend too.

"Anyways, Last guess…..!" I said giggling to myself, "OK, fine I will give you a clue, you always used to sneak into my room" I said as the giggling grew into fits of laughter.

"NO FREAKING WAY!LUCY! I missed you so much!"Natsu said while catching me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hehe, so you finally got me" I said while hugging him back.

"So how is everything going?"

"Everything….it is just fine…OH God I totally forgot!" I said in horror, I pulled away from Natsu and started running.

"Hey Lucy, where are you going?"Natsu yelled.

"Sorry Natsu, but today's my wedding and it is in half an hour, I gotta hurry" I turned away but suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into a hug, surprised , I looked up into Natsu's eyes.

"Don't go".

"I don't want to leave you, but I gotta go, and please attend my wedding, it's at the royal palace" I said as I hurried away.

"Lucyyyyyyy, Wait!"

I couldn't, I had to go, this is for the sake of my country. As I ran I thought about Natsu, sweet and cute, I always wanted to be with him, forever…


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy-sama, is this alright? Or should I change the hairstyle?, a maid asked me.

"No it's fine".

I looked at the mirror, I looked just like my mother, Layla Heartfilia. _I wish this day had never arrived, I don't want to get married…._

"Lucy are you ready?" my father's booming voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, father", I looked up at the mirror for the last time, and walked away holding the flower bouquet.

There were tons of people staring at me as I walked down the aisle and I could even hear some of them whispering something about me being very beautiful. My going-to-be-husband was standing at a distance, smiling wholeheartedly, all I could do was to sigh….

"So shall we begin?" the priest said and my fiancé nodded in full delight.

"We have gathered here….." suddenly my father spoke "can we just skip the intros and proceed to the last past!"

"Very well, Sir" the priest held the book close and started "Do you Sir, take Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you, Heartfilia take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for better and for worse"

"I-I…."

I couldn't say it, no I can't be marrying this ungrateful man, the one I want to be with is Natsu, not him! I just hope he comes here and saves me from this disaster.

"LUCY! Say something", my father yelled at me as he was desperate to get me married.

" I- " suddenly my eye caught something really unexpected.(finally)A pink head was standing at the gate, panting.

"Natsu! You came!" I shouted in joy.

"I object to this wedding, Luce what are you waiting for come over here, I have come to take you" Natsu said while flashing his big toothy grin.

"Wait first", I turned to my father "Sorry father but I don't think I want to marry this man, because I'm in love with someone else". The crowd gasped and my father was in shock. "Bye, father, mum always told me to follow my heart, which is what I am doing now" I said my last words before I ran towards Natsu.

The crowd started clapping, my father was shouting at me to come back, my fiancé was very depressed, but all of this didn't matter because I was with the one I loved and I finally realized that, hehe.

At Natsu's place:

"Hey Lucy did you really mean what you said before?" Natsu asked me with a curious look on his face.

"What did I say before?"

"T-That you l-l-loved me" a blush appeared on his face, making me blush!

"Um…Y-Yeah" I said, my face had become as red as a tomato.

"I-I love y-you too" he said blushing even more.

"Really!" I was so happy that I started daydreaming.

"Err…Lucy"

"Yeah" I said as I snapped out of my dream.

"Will you m-marry me? He said holding on to a ring(mostly it was in his pocket so he could propose as soon as possible)

I was blank, Natsu asking me to marry him, Natsu asking ME to marry him, OH MY GOD! NATSU JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!

"OF-COURSE!" I said as I attacked him with my surprise hug, and he suddenly grabbed my chin and kissed me gently.

"I love you, Natsu"

"I love you too, Lucy"

He turned the lights off and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
